This invention relates to a brewing system, and more particularly to a brewing system that controls parameters affecting the taste and quality of a brewed beverage such as coffee.
Coffee is a commonly drunk beverage that provides its drinkers with an energy boost. The full process of harvesting, roasting, and brewing coffee beans to produce the coffee drink is complex, with many steps that affect the flavor of the resulting drink. The initial stages of the process have been optimized by coffee producers such that the average consumer can purchase professionally roasted beans that are consistent in their quality and flavor. However, coffee brewing techniques remain either inconsistent or incapable of harnessing the full potential of the beans. Coffee has been found to contain more than 800 flavor components (twice as many as red wine), indicating that careful brewing could reveal new tastes.
Brewing is the final step of the coffee-making process and is in principle as simple as mixing ground coffee with water. There are many types of coffee brewing devices, but almost all of them fit into one of the following six categories: drip brewers, espresso machines, pod brewers, full immersion brewers, vacuum brewers, and percolators. For all brew techniques there are four main variables that affect the flavor of the coffee drink: the brew temperature, the dose (proportion of coffee to water), the immersion time, and the agitation or mixing during the brew. Pressure may also be an important parameter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brewing system that allows control of the parameters important for producing coffee having exceptional flavor and quality.